In an electronic matrix device, such as a matrix detector for example, the unitary elements forming the matrix, or “pixels” by analogy with the field of imaging, are individualized by trenches in order to define independent local behaviours. For example, in the case of a matrix detector, an individual component allows incident radiation thereon to be measured independently of the other components, thereby allowing in the end an image of distinct dots to be formed.
The inter-component space so defined is generally perceived as a drawback, not only because it restricts the degree of component integration per surface unit, but also because this volume is considered to be difficult to use with common techniques without damaging the behaviour of adjacent components or inducing a high failure rate.
By way of example, electrical connections between adjacent components have been made using electric wires welded onto the upper faces of the components. A welded wire however is fragile by virtue of the weld employed, and in addition uses a portion of the working surface of the components.
The purpose of this invention is to resolve the aforementioned problem by proposing a matrix of individual components and a method for the production thereof, wherein the inter-component space is used optimally, for example in order to provide reliable electrical connections between adjacent pixels, to absorb relative displacements between adjacent pixels or to increase pixel density by reducing the surfaces occupied by the interconnections.
It will be noted that the invention applies to the field of the manufacture of matrices of electronic components, whereof some dimensions, particularly those relating to the space separating the components, are less than about ten micrometers. As is known, the manufacture of such components is subject to specific problems which require the implementation of techniques specific to these orders of magnitude, such as photolithography for example.